miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia the TRUE darkest lord. (Ttdl)
Ttdl is an miitopia fanon devolved by CarterMahoney it is wip and a solo project. The story starts off with the heros in the inn but suddenly in the middle of the day the TRUE darkest lord breaks the inn making everyone go flying everywhere in miitopia! New stuff. Jobs Ultra tank an powerful job with all stats at start being 99999 it can only be for the creator. Puppet master an job that uses its magic to summon monsters to attack for it Cyborg an job made by man to aid them in saving the world Dragon an powerful job with multiple elements Magician is an job that tricks enemies with magic tricks Yeti is an job which is amazing at dealing with the cold and has fused with it Eskimo is a job which hangs out in powdered peaks and most camps they have set up there Ice queen/king (Job) is an job which is the queen/king of the Eskimos Shadow is an job that is unknown who it is Fairy is an kind job that will help anyone Demon is an very mean job and the enemy of the fairy Mermaid is an job that loves soaking in water Siren is an mean job that often tricks peopl Fish is an job the can barely live on land Alien is the last job obtained in the story of MTTDL Lizard is an job found in the barren wasteland of next: planet Fly is an job found in the barren wasteland of next: planet Areas Sea is an watery place where fish and mermaids love to hang out Alien town is the main populated area of next: planet but has alot of enemies too: Core is an post game area found in next: planet an huge dungeon Barren wasteland is an huge area found on next: planet Shrine is a dungeon found on next planet Key bosses Black widow is the leader of the creepy mansion in peculia Ice queen is the ruler of powdered peaks Super bot is the ruler of fancy plant in nimbus King and queen orochi are the leaders of the sky scraper The true darkest lords soul is the first time you fight the darkest lord The dark sage is the more alive form of the the true darkest lords soul The true darkest lord is the final boss you ever will fight in the main story New features Backpacks. 1 mii per team can have a back pack they hold mp candies hp bananas grub and more the better version of the backpacks means the more you can hold! Animal companions. You can have 1 animal companion per team they can only be normal enemies. They are like an fifth teamate. To get an animal companion you need to feed them their favorite food which you can learn by the animal handler at the zoo. They cab have an backpack which can hold 1 of anything that normal backpacks can hold but only ONE slot. Zoo. An zoo is where you can hold left over animal companions but a zoo can only have 100 animals at a time! Animals need to eat and depending on their diet is what food they need (herbivores plants omnivores plants and meat and carnivores meat). You can hire miis to feed animals for you. Animals can heal by placing entertainment for them (costs gold) Town. In the town miis can set up shops or go to get quests. (it replaces travelers hub) The more money you invest into it the more miis and shops it can gold. Breeding. If two of the same animals are in the same zoo exhibit they will breed creating a baby it takes an hour for them to grow up. Also animals in the zoo can die of old age. Bleeding. Sharp attacks have a 75% chance to inflict bleeding where the mii loses 1-10 hp every turn that passes. Robots. If you have a cyborg in the team once you get to next planet you can find a key in travelers hub which lets you go to the robot lab, where you can upgrade the cyborg to the robot job Category:CarterMahoney Category:Games Category:Ttdl